


Внутреннее зрение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Когда Какаши впервые обнаружил, что может видеть звероформы человеческих душ, он, естественно, решил, что сошел с ума





	Внутреннее зрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inner Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81653) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



Поначалу Какаши был твердо уверен, что наконец-то рехнулся.  
Он очнулся в больнице. Ну, как раз в этом не было ничего удивительного; последнее, что он помнил — вспышка мощного дзюцу и ощущение чужеродной чакры, проникающей в глаза и в грудь, там, где сердце...  
– Какаши-сенсей! Какаши-сенсей!!! – вопил ему прямо на ухо чей-то раздражающе громкий голос. – Вы очнетесь уже, или нет? Давайте, просыпайтесь, вы и так давно спите!  
Оранжевое пятно над Какаши медленно приобрело очертания. Какаши заморгал.  
– Наруто...  
– Да?  
– Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?  
Мальчик только усмехнулся ему.  
– Хоть вы меня чуть ли не до смерти перепугали, но вашу извращенную книжку я вам все равно не принесу, не надейтесь.  
– Нет-нет, мне просто стало любопытно, что у тебя на плече делает лиса? – вполне обоснованно поинтересовался Какаши.  
– Что? – Наруто завертел головой, потом широко ухмыльнулся. – Хех, очень смешно. Пойду позову бабулю. Она велела сообщить, как только вы проснетесь.  
Лиса — хитрое остроносое создание с голубыми глазами — с легкой укоризной посмотрела на него, но как только Наруто рванул к двери, ее форма изменилась. Теперь это была сорока, она вылетела за дверь вслед за мальчиком.  
Когда пришла Цунаде, в ложбинке ее грудей уютно примостился ярко-зеленый сверчок.  
Какаши честно пытался не пялиться... ну, не больше, чем обычно.  
– В глаза смотри, придурок, – буркнула Цунаде, и сверчок угрожающе (по крайней мере, это можно было воспринять только так) замахал длинным усиком-антенной. – Необычные боли? Слабость?  
– Чакра почти на нуле, – признал Какаши. А потом не удержался: – Это вам на удачу?  
Она остро глянула на него.  
– Что именно?  
– Сверчок.  
– Придурок, ты о чем?  
В этот момент Какаши и начал подозревать, что кроме него, никто ничего не видит.  
– Н-ну, похоже, сон приснился, бывает... – протянул он, почесав над краем медицинской маски, напяленной на него, как обычно, пока он был без сознания. – Наверное, просто вещий сон, в котором вы выигрываете при помощи сверчка-талисмана.  
Цунаде смерила его долгим пронизывающим взглядом, который Какаши вынес с должным безразличием. Нахмурившись, она отвела взгляд первой.  
– Останешься тут еще на сутки. Хочу убедиться, что ты не пережег себе каналы чакры. Хотя в форму ты придешь где-то через неделю. Но не раньше.  
Когда Цунаде широкими шагами покинула палату, в ней появилось еще одно животное, легко запрыгнув на кровать Какаши и усевшись в ногах. Своим рыжим мехом с темно-коричневыми отметинами оно было похоже на рысь. И эта рысь не обращала на Какаши ни малейшего внимания и принялась, задрав лапу, вяло ее вылизывать.  
Какаши очень медленно приподнял хитай-ате, открывая Шаринган. Голову, словно дрелью, прострелило страшной головной болью в ту же секунду — очередной признак истощения чакры — но, по крайней мере, странное существо исчезло. Какаши даже не чувствовал его веса, ранее приминавшего матрас.  
Моргнув и закрыв Шаринган, Какаши открыл свой собственный глаз: рысь по-прежнему сидела на кровати, и она по-прежнему вылизывая лапы... Секундочку...  
...Она?  
Шаринган открыт — рыси нет.  
Открыт родной глаз — рысь опять тут.  
Какаши повторял эксперимент до тех пор, пока головная боль не переросла в буквально ослепляющую, и в конце концов он был вынужден прикрыть глаз Обито, что, разумеется, оставило его наедине с проблемой дикого животного, разлегшегося на его постели.  
– Кажется, я схожу с ума, – задумчиво заключил Какаши.  
Рысь прервала процесс умывания и посмотрела на него. Ее глаза были такого же стального оттенка, как и у него.   
– Возможно, – согласилась она, – но разве не все джонины немного психи?  


***

  
Галлюцинации в виде животных не исчезли даже к тому времени, как Какаши признали годным для миссий — на два дня раньше первоначально назначенного Цунаде срока.  
Рысь следовала за ним, куда бы он ни шел. Она всегда была с ним, и, похоже, была вполне довольна тем, что Какаши игнорировал ее так же, как и она его.  
Точнее, его первоначальный план действий был именно таков. Если он не будет обращать внимания на видения, они рано или поздно растают сами собой, неважно, какая бы порушенная часть его психики их ни порождала. И все же несмотря на все свои усилия, медленно, но верно, Какаши признавал, что видит то, что проигнорировать никак не получалось.  
Например, всякий раз, как Гай бросал ему вызов, высокая длинноногая цапля сбоку от Гая драматично взмахивала крыльями при каждой позе «хорошего парня».  
Или животные, связанные с детьми — они, похоже, изменялись под настроение или согласно мыслям. Смена обликов у животного Наруто была самой впечатляющей: из лисьего состояния оно переходило в распушившегося кота всякий раз, когда Какаши дразнил его, или в свирепого льва, когда Наруто в очередной раз был готов громко заявить, что станет следующим Хокаге. И, как пару раз подловил Какаши, иногда, когда мальчик был погружен в раздумья или был в чем-то неуверен, оно становилось молчаливой лягушкой.  
Сакура оказалась первой, у кого животное приняло стабильную звероформу. Однажды она пришла на тренировочную площадку с речной выдрой, вьющейся у нее под ногами, и теперь, когда Сакура кого-то отчитывала, к ее словам присоединялся ехидный пронзительный голосок.  
Животное Саске Какаши видел всего несколько раз и урывками. Чем бы это ни было, последний из Учиха предпочитал запрятать его поглубже, поближе к сердцу. Временами это был скорпион, иногда – блестящая черная змея. А один раз — летучая мышь.  
Когда Какаши впервые с тех пор, как начались видения, убил человека — отступника из Звука, – то увидел, как хамелеон мужчины мгновенно исчез, словно внезапно задутая свеча.  
Вернувшись в безопасное убежище своей квартиры, Какаши обдумывал происшедшее весь вечер, который провел в тщательном отстирывании крови с формы.  
– Когда я умру, – небрежно произнес он, зная, что пересекает черту, за которой нет возврата, – ты тоже исчезнешь?  
– Да, – ответила рысь. Она возлежала на подушке его футона, ленивая и опасная одновременно. Затем ее глаза сверкнули. – Но сначала им придется убить нас обоих.  


***

  
Ее слова оказались пророческими: на следующей же миссии (которая предполагалась простой доставкой С-ранга) команда номер семь попала в засаду.  
– И почему всегда на С-рангах? – пробурчала выдра Сакуры, когда вокруг них сомкнулось кольцо шиноби.  
– Хватит жаловаться, не сейчас, – ответил ей Какаши, заработав удивленные взгляды своих генинов. Он предпочел их не заметить, а когда закрыл свой глаз и открыл Шаринган, выдра и все прочие животные исчезли.  
Они так и не поняли, чего же от них хотели противники. Это был бой не жизнь, а на смерть с самого начала, и, несмотря ни на что, что Какаши чувствовал, что его команда готова к такому исходу.  
...Пока Наруто, как обычно, не растерял последние мозги и не повернулся помочь Саске справиться с его врагом, подставив незащищенную спину.  
Какаши предупреждающе крикнул, но опоздал. Шиноби, с головы до ног затянутый в темно-синее, уже подбирался к мальчику с острым мечом, на клинке которого поблескивал яд.  
Миг промедления — и, возможно, немного эгоистичного желания не запоминать навечно момент гибели ученика — и Какаши закрыл Шаринган и открыл обычный глаз.  
Рысь тут же бросилась вперед: четыре ноги быстрее, чем две. Вот только ее целью стал не отступник, а юркий заяц, бегущий рядом с ним.  
Ее зубы сомкнулись, и мужчина, вскрикнув, пораженно схватился за грудь... И это дало Наруто нужную секунду, чтобы обернуться и завалить врага серией кунаев.  
Заяц, по-прежнему зажатый в пасти рыси, погас, как спичка.  


***

  
На следующий день шел дождь, не прекратившийся к тому времени, как Какаши дошел до мемориала. Он смотрел на имя Обито, потом почувствовал, как рысь прижалась к его ноге, молчаливо утешая.  
– Какое у него было животное? – наконец, спросил Какаши.  
– Сорока.   
Между ними повисло тяжелое молчание, заполняемое лишь перестуком дождевых капель и завываниями ветра.  
– Стоило ей заговорить, как мне начинало резать уши, – продолжила рысь. – Я иногда пыталась поймать ее, в прыжке, чтобы она прекратила стрекотать, но... но она всегда оказывалась вне зоны досягаемости. – Пауза. – Я скучаю по ним.  
– Тогда ты тоже была?  
Рысь повернулась к Какаши, и он вздрогнул, увидев, что ее глаза влажны от отблеска его собственной боли.  
– Конечно. Я была здесь всегда, Какаши.  
В этот момент он не думал и не рассуждал — просто принял ее существование как факт. И Какаши опустил руку, довольно неуверенно, и зарылся пальцами в шерсть, которую мог видеть — а теперь и касаться.  
– Тебе нужно имя.  
– У меня есть имя, – возразила она, дернув кончиком хвоста. – Тебе нужно просто его найти.  
– Хм. – Он закрыл глаз, ища изнанку изнанки. – Кагами*.

 

*Кагами — зеркало (яп.).  


***

  
Раньше этого чунина Какаши никогда не замечал. Да, он был привлекательным, в хорошей форме и со славной задницей — но таких шиноби в деревне полным-полно. Даже если этот конкретный чунин не знает своего места, высказывает свое мнение, когда его не просят, и ухитряется опекать Наруто — он все равно как-то не попадал в зону внимания Какаши. Позже Какаши решил, что, может, это все было нарочно.  
В общем, он никогда не думал об этом шиноби в том или ином смысле... до того дня, как заметил поведение его животного-спутника, стоя в очереди к столу миссий.  
После года с лишним наблюдения за животными и людьми, с которыми они были, Какаши сделал несколько выводов. Во-первых, животные являлись олицетворением человеческой личности и, может, даже души. Во-вторых, животные у детей, судя по всему, могли спокойно менять форму и размер, пока окончательно не устаканивались где-то близко к окончанию переходного возраста. И, в-третьих, животное почти всегда было противоположного пола, чем человек.  
Кагами была самкой, как и цапля Гая и барсучиха Асумы. И, наоборот, выдра Сакуры и сокол Куренай были самцами. А у Умино Ируки, совершенно непонятно, почему, был терьер.  
Забавно, Какаши мог бы поклясться, что это должен быть какой-нибудь вид дельфинов. Наверное, из-за имени...  
Терьер Ируки был грозой комнаты миссий. Он часто сидел на столе слева от Ируки — чтобы было удобнее читать отчеты о миссиях, и его маленькие подвижные уши всегда были настороже, пока сам терьер неустанно сканировал бумаги в поисках ошибок в колонках и графах.  
В случаях, когда Ирука нападал на ничего не подозревающего джонина или чунина за недоделанный отчет, терьер вставал рядом с ним, рыча и кусая животное-спутника отчитываемого — неважно, насколько большим и свирепым оно было. А если терьер не мог их достать, он бросался на руки или щиколотки невезучего шиноби; зубы клацали так близко, что чуть не сдирали кожу.  
Все это было ужасно весело, и Какаши осознал, что уже день за днем встает в самый конец очереди, чтобы понаблюдать за слаженной работой шиноби и его демона.  
Демоны. Ему нравилось это определение. Почему-то оно казалось наиболее подходящим.  
– Смотри, – прервала его мысли Кагами. – Его терьер. Видишь?  
Сегодня с ним было что-то не так, хотя по виду Ируки Какаши не сказал бы, будто что-то изменилось. С привлекательного лица Ируки не сходило выражение вежливой настойчивости, пока он тихо говорил то с одним, то с другим, откладывая или доставая свитки с миссиями.  
У его демона же ярко горели глаза, а сам он был наготове: уши стояли торчком, как и хвостик-«ершик», гордо поднятый вверх и застывший в ожидании.  
– Они что-то задумали, – пробормотал Какаши.  
– Что? – спросил Генма, перекидывая сембон в другой уголок рта — нервничал, как уже знал Какаши. Белка спец-джонина была в ужасе перед демоном Ируки, хотя Генма едва ли выказывал хотя бы тень этого страха. – Я ничего не замечаю.  
Какаши улыбнулся, прищурив глаз.  
– Я только что вспомнил, что где-то на дороге жизни забыл свой отчет о миссии. Придержишь для меня место в очереди?  
Он завершил дзюцу телепортации за считанные секунды до того, как сработали нити чакры, и вся комната окрасилась в ярко-розовый, желтый и бледно-зеленый.  


***

  
– Надо же, сенсей, похоже, кто-то решил, что перекрасить все в весенние краски будет очень весело, – прокомментировал Какаши пару часов спустя.  
К тому времени, как он вернулся, комната миссий по-прежнему находилась в состоянии хаоса: несколько команд генинов отрядили с ведрами оттирать стены, с десяток ниндзя, все в краске, стояли кучками, обмениваясь мнениями и громко смеясь, а скучающий АНБУ кругами обходил комнату, пытаясь вычислить, кто именно устроил весь этот беспорядок.  
Ирука испустил тихий вздох.  
– Да уж, чья-то очередная светлая идея. Шарики с краской были закреплены так, что при взрыве запачкали все стены и всех джонинов... удивлюсь, если кто-то ушел чистым.  
Из-под его маски вежливости на миг проступило загадочное выражение лица. Единственный намек на его настоящее настроение пришел от терьера, который завилял хвостом, просматривая отчет Какаши.  
– Жаль, что краска на него не попала, – сказал терьер, очевидно, и не подозревая, что Какаши может его слышать и видеть. – О, смотри-ка, на этот раз все заполнено правильно. Может, он все-таки взялся за ум?..  
Какаши усмехнулся под маской и небрежно облокотился на стол, что заставило Ируку недоуменно посмотреть на него.  
– Иногда стоит потеряться на дороге жизни. Иначе ты упустишь — но и увидишь — множество интересных вещей.  
Карие глаза Ируки чуть расширились. Терьер зарычал.  
– Так сказала мне одна маленькая собачка, – поспешно сказал Какаши, прежде чем чунин смог придумать должный ответ. Потом вновь улыбчато прищурился и небрежно добавил: «Еще увидимся, Ирука-сенсей», – прежде чем развернуться и уйти.  
– Он очень внимательно смотрел на твою задницу, – заметила Кагами, когда они вышли на улицу. – Это чтобы ты был в курсе.  


***

  
Резкий стук в дверь раздался ровно через полчаса после того, как комната миссий закрылась на ночь. Так что, открыв дверь, Какаши не очень удивился, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с немного замученным Ирукой.  
– Какаши-сенсей, – коротко поклонившись, произнес Ирука, – можно с вами поговорить?  
Демон-терьер у его ноги выглядел таким же решительным.  
– Он нас просто подразнил, – тихо гавкнул он, смотря на своего человека. – Мы были слишком небрежны. Но он никак не мог догадаться!  
– Конечно, – улыбаясь, ответил Какаши и отступил от двери. – Пожалуйста, заходите.  
Ирука снял сандалии и бросил беглый взгляд на квартиру, прежде чем полностью сосредоточиться на Какаши.  
– Я хотел бы узнать, как вы можете объяснить то, что вы сказали ранее?  
– А чем это, по-вашему, могло быть, сенсей? – Какаши дошел до своего футона и сел на него. Посмотрел Ируке прямо в глаза и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, безмолвно приглашая.  
Чунин моргнул, чуть покраснел, но остался стоять.  
– Вы знали, о чем говорили. Так что там про маленькую собачку?  
Сердце Какаши пропустило удар. На миг Какаши охватила дикая, отчаянная надежда — всего лишь на миг — что Ирука тоже откуда-то знает о собственном демоне. Что Какаши больше не одинок в своем знании. Тогда он мог бы разделить с...  
– Если вы послали одного из своих суммонов шпионить за мной, – продолжил Ирука, разбивая все мечты Какаши в хрустальную пыль, – то я здесь, чтобы сказать, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили это делать. Вы уже перешли всякие границы.  
– Ирука-сенсей, – умоляюще поднял вверх ладони Какаши, – клянусь вам, я не посылал за вами никого из своей стаи.  
– Тогда откуда вы... – Ирука проглотил последнее слово, чтобы не выдать себя, и свирепо уставился на Какаши.  
– Откуда я — что? – уточнил Какаши, как только мог изображая фальшивую невинность. Кагами со своего обычного места в изголовье футона только фыркнула.  
Терьер зарычал.  
– Да он просто играет с нами...  
– Мне не нравится, когда со мной играют, – на одном дыхании выпалил Ирука.  
Какаши поднялся с кровати одним гибким, плавным движением, выглядевшим настолько же угрожающим, насколько и грациозным. Кагами повторила его маневр, бесшумно подобравшись к терьеру на расстояние шага.  
Ирука сделал шаг назад, потом опомнился и заставил себя ощутимо выпрямиться. Это было почти мило.  
– Я не играю в игры, сенсей, – медленно произнес Какаши. – Я просто наблюдателен, как и положено хорошему шиноби, так что заметил, что вы... немного напряжены. Словно ожидаете чего-то.  
– Комната была битком набита весьма квалифицированными шиноби, – парировал Ирука. – Почему все остальные не заметили?  
– Может, потому, что я знаю вас лучше, чем все остальные, – Какаши понизил голос до тихого, глубокого мурлыкания.  
Ирука поджал губы, но отказался нарушать контакт взглядов или опускать глаза.  
– Я... Так если вы так хорошо разбираетесь в людях, почему же не обличили виновника? Множество покрашенных в зеленое и желтое джонинов были бы счастливы отплатить тому, кому они обязаны своим… разноцветным состоянием.  
– Ну, у меня фантазия богаче. Может, я хочу ужин? Или пикник на двоих в тихом, уединенном месте?  
У Ируки челюсть отвисла от удивления.  
– Вы что, шантажируете меня? Ради свидания?  
– Ну, если вы не захотите пойти, то не пойдете, так что это не настоящий шантаж.  
На этот раз Ирука отвел взгляд. Несколько секунд он выглядел неуверенным и до странного уязвимым.  
– Откуда вы знаете, – наконец, спросил он, – что ваше предложение меня не оскорбило?  
Какаши посмотрел вниз, на двух демонов. Терьер Ируки стоял, замерев, на одном месте, его хвост был задран вверх. Кагами застыла в позе охотящегося хищника, ее хвост со свистом резал воздух. А потом они потерлись носами.   
Когда Какаши вновь посмотрел на Ируку, то заметил, как на его щеках разлился привлекательный румянец.  
– На этот раз мне об этом поведала рысь, – ответил он.  


***

  
Ирука нахально стащил маску и поцеловал Какаши уже на третьем свидании — пикнике, который, как и предлагал Какаши, прошел в живописном и уединенном местечке под сенью цветущих деревьев.  
Когда они с Ирукой лежали на покрывале, целуясь и не спеша изучая секреты тел друг у друга, краем глаза Какаши заметил демонов. Они катались по траве, рысь и терьер, и весело играли вместе..  


***

  
Прошел еще год, прежде чем Какаши смог признаться самому себе, что безнадежно влюблен. Хотя даже при всей своей упертости в данном вопросе он не мог отрицать, что в состоянии размякшего блаженства после секса стал куда как сентиментальнее и ласковее.  
Этому еще способствовало и то, что Ирука стал использовать его плечо как подушку и сворачивался клубочком рядом, глубоко и ровно дыша.  
Вместе с этой мыслью пришло осознание того, что Ирука никогда не увидит его так, как он сам видит Ируку. Самое большее, что может сделать Какаши — снять все покровы с тела, но Ируке никогда не заглянуть внутрь Какаши, не увидеть его демона. Его душу.  
Какаши убрал руку с обнаженной спины Ируки и, едва касаясь, погладил мирно спящий рядом комок меха. Терьер занял свое привычное место — свернулся у Ируки за спиной, пониже поясницы.  
Какаши никогда до него не дотрагивался — он еще никогда не дотрагивался до чьего-то демона, если не считать своего собственного, хотя иногда об этом думал. Сама идея коснуться чужого демона казалась... отвратительной. Но не к Ируке. Не сейчас. Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить обоих, Какаши положил ладонь на бок терьера. Шерсть под пальцами была жесткой, но тельце под ней было теплым и полным жизни.  
Ирука что-то буркнул во сне и пошевелился, собственнически забрасывая ногу на Какаши. Он не дотронулся до Кагами. Он вообще не знал, что она там была.  


***

  
– Привет! – бодро поприветствовал Ируку Какаши из-под своей оранжевой книжки.  
Он почувствовал, что что-то не так еще до того, как Ирука, помедлив, переступил через порог. Ирука ступал медленно и тяжело — было очевидно, что долгий, трудный день его порядком вымотал.  
– Какаши, сколько раз я тебя просил входить через дверь? Зачем тогда я тебе ключ дал?  
– Ну, если бы строители не хотели, чтобы люди ходили через окна, они бы не делали их такими удобными для залезания.  
То, что Ирука только хмыкнул в ответ, свидетельствовало о его крайней усталости. Чунин растянулся на футоне (буквально в паре сантиметров от Какаши) и протяжно вздохнул.  
– Что с вами сегодня было? – спросила Кагами.  
– Дети словно взбесились, – проворчал терьер, положив голову между лап. – Даже во время обеда пришлось тушить два пожара. Народ сегодня аж по стенам бегал — причем в прямом смысле слова. Готов был поклясться, кто-то тайком накормил их сахаром перед уроками.  
Кагами посмотрела Какаши прямо в глаза.  
– Может, тогда ляжешь в спальне? – спросил Какаши, захлопывая книгу и откладывая ее в сторонку. – А я к тебе присоединюсь.  
Чунин поднял голову и одарил его подозрительным взглядом, доказывающим, что мозги у него еще не размякли.  
– Что еще ты там задумал? Я слишком устал для...  
– Сегодня пришлось сходить на рынок, а там как раз была распродажа массажных масел, – вкрадчиво сказал Какаши. – Может, я задумал опробовать их на моем явно уставшем и вымотанном парне? – Он задумчиво потер подбородок. – Конечно, если только я найду способ убедить его снять водолазку и лечь лицом вниз...  
Ирука посветлел лицом, и в животе Какаши что-то неприятно шевельнулось.  
Не все из этого было ложью. Ему действительно пришлось сходить на рынок за маслами — финальная часть задуманного еще полгода назад плана. Когда Ирука ловко сорвал с кровати покрывало, а с себя — одежду, и лег, как ему было сказано, Какаши сел, скрестив ноги, и принялся разминать сведенные мышцы — результат напряженной десятичасовой работы.  
Ирука счастливо вздохнул и начал указывать на требующие особого внимания области, но вскоре тяжелый день взял свое, и паузы между комментариями стали все длиннее и длиннее, пока чунин не задремал.  
Какаши бесшумно дотянулся до кармана и вытащил оттуда квадратный лист вощеной бумаги, на котором сложной чернильной вязью была выписана мощная печать. В последний раз переглянувшись с Кагами, Какаши закрыл свой родной глаз и приподнял хитай, обнажая Шаринган. Так ему было лучше видно линии чакры, исходящие из середины спины. Точно над сердцем.  
Ирука заворочался, наверно, чувствуя, что что-то не так.  
– Какаши...  
И Какаши наложил печать. Мощный импульс чакры активировал ее, чернильные линии разбежались по коже и под ней — охватывая сердце.  
Ирука взметнулся, наполовину инстинктивно, и Какаши ничего не оставалось делать, как придавить коленом его спину и прижимать его руки к постели, пока Ирука кричал и выгибался...  
Вскоре все кончилось. Печать была наложена, и потрясенный Ирука обмяк на матрасе.  
– Ирука? – прошептал Какаши, снова прикрывая Шаринган. Он не осмеливался смотреть в сторону терьера, опасаясь того, что может там увидеть, но потряс чунина за плечо и отвел прядь волос с его лица. – Ирука, ты меня слышишь?  
Тот внезапно пришел в движение — быстрый удар локтем в живот на миг ошеломил Какаши, но Ируке этого хватило, чтобы поменять их позицию: теперь он упирался коленями в грудь Какаши и прижимал к его горлу вытащенный из-под подушки кунай.  
– Что ты со мной сделал?! – заорал Ирука. Острие куная впилось Какаши в горло, но Какаши не ответил, даже не пошевелился, хотя, наверное, мог бы освободиться. Вполне мог бы. Если понадобится. Но он счел мудрым дать Ируке выпустить пар.  
На его молчание Ирука еще больше нахмурился. Свободной рукой он ухватил Какаши за водолазку и чуть приподнял.  
– Хорошо, тогда кто ты? И что ты сделал с... – Он запнулся, мельком бросив взгляд вправо. И замер.  
– Да? – подбодрил его Какаши, затаив дыхание.  
Кунай по-прежнему прижимался к горлу Какаши, но Ирука уже не обращал на это внимания.  
– Какаши?  
– Да?  
– Это там не пума сидит на постели?  
– Нет, – облегченно ответил Какаши, – это рысь.  
У Ируки челюсть отвисла, он был не в силах произнести ни звука. А потом:  
– Почему у нее твои глаза?  
Какаши осторожно поднял руку и положил ладонь поверх ладони Ируки. Тот вздрогнул, но позволил Какаши отвести кунай от своего горла. Хотя хватки на рукояти по-прежнему не разжал.  
– Прости, – тихо произнес Какаши, – я хотел объяснить, но не знал, как все рассказать и не попасть в психушку. Ирука, посмотри налево.  
И Ирука и его терьер впервые посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Терьер вильнул хвостом, едва заметно, и подставил голову под осторожно протянутую ладонь Ируки.  
– Это... – Ирука умолк и прошелся пальцами по жесткой шерстке терьера, вплоть до самых кончиков настороженно стоявших ушей. – Он ведь не просто животное, правда?  
– Нет, – ответил терьер. – Я — это ты.  
– В смысле, ты... – Ирука, не отдавая себе отчета, пристально вгляделся в своего демона, потом оглянулся на Какаши. – Что тут вообще происходит?  
– Ну, видишь ли... – подчеркнуто медленно произнес Какаши, – не зря говорят, что у каждого свои демоны.  


***

  
 _Шесть месяцев спустя_  
Шесть месяцев спустя  
Весна была в самом разгаре, воздух был свеж и сладок, и все окна в комнате миссий были открыты нараспашку, чтобы в полной мере насладиться такой прекрасной погодой. В толкучке и шуме комнаты, полной нетерпеливых шиноби и их визжащих, лающих, орущих демонов, одному маленькому терьеру было нелегко оставаться незамеченным.  
К счастью, Какаши уже натренировался наблюдать за ним, иначе счет на укушенные пальцы и лодыжки был бы гораздо длиннее.  
– Бомбы с краской сработают через пять минут, – сказал ему терьер Фунанори*. – Ирука велел передать, чтобы ты убирался отсюда, если не хочешь стать желтым с ног до головы.  
Какаши посмотрел на Кагами, которая ответила за него:  
– Мы решили остаться. Люди могут что-то заподозрить, если заметят, что он уже три года подряд не попадал под раздачу.  
На другой стороне комнаты Ирука поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Какаши. Быстро улыбнулся ему, затем вернулся обратно к генину, сдающему отчет — дело прежде всего.  
– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Фунанори, – тогда хотя бы встаньте за этой колонной. Она послужит барьером для краски, а то ее и так чертовски трудно будет отстирать, если вы вовремя не одумаетесь.  
Какаши небрежно дошел до колонны, его демон-рысь шла бок о бок рядом с ним, затем открыл свой любимый томик «Приди, приди: Жестокость» (потрепанный, запасной — на случай, если обрызгают) и принялся ждать, когда наступит хаос.

 _~ Конец ~_

*Фунанори — моряк (яп.)  



End file.
